This invention relates to an apparatus for loading paper tube wrapped coin rolls into boxes.
Banks, department stores, gambling casinos and many other types of business entities are required to dispense a large volume of coins of various dominations in the course of their operations. To facilitate the handling and accounting of the coins, the coins are supplied in paper tube wrappings. To further facilitate the handling and the accounting of the wrapped coins rolls, they are then packaged in standard size boxes. For example, fifty rolls of quarters will fill a standard size box. It is apparent that the manual packaging of a large number of coin rolls into boxes is an onerous labor intensive task.
There is currently available, however, a coin roll boxing apparatus having a roll feed mechanism for feeding a predetermined number of coin rolls into a manifold. The feed system in effect counts the number of rolls of coins to be dropped into the manifold and when the count reaches the predetermined number, the roll feed mechanism assumes, correctly or incorrectly, that the manifold has been filled and the roll feed stops automatically. In boxing the coin rolls, the operator then holds an empty box in front of the manifold and actuates a pusher mechanism for pushing the rolls of coin from the manifold into the box.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin roll boxing apparatus in which the coin roll feeding system can operate without interruption. That is, when the manifold is filled with the number of coin rolls required to fill a box, excess coin rolls are recirculated through the coin roll feeding system until the filled manifold has been emptied into a box and access to an unfilled manifold is available.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved coin roll boxing apparatus in which the manifold is exactly filled with the required number of coin rolls independently of any precounting of the coin rolls.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of a preferred embodiment thereof.